She's a Keeper
|location = Alderney State Correctional Facility, Acter Industrial Park |fail = Wasted Busted Gracie dies Vincent destroyed |reward = $9750 |unlocks = Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend |unlockedby = Ransom |todo = Go to the safehouse. The Ancelottis are on to you, get to the safehouse quickly. }} She's a Keeper is a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV for Gerald McReary. Building off the earlier mission, and over the watched prison phone, Gerald tells Niko Bellic in code to move their prisoner Gracie Ancelotti from Leftwood to a different safehouse in Northwood, Algonquin, because the Ancelotti Family has finally tracked her down and is coming to save her. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: * Go to the safehouse. * The Ancelottis are on to you, get to the safehouse quickly. * Now take Gracie to the safehouse. Walkthrough Once you reach the old safehouse (the same one that appeared when you kidnapped and took a photo of Gracie) Gordon Sargent will throw her in the car and tell you to move her to Boleyn Street in Northwood. During the ride, the Ancelottis are chasing the player in Sentinels and PMP 600s. This mission requires some skill behind the wheel, because if Niko drives too recklessly and the car gets too damaged, Gracie will break her neck and the mission will be failed. If Niko drives too slowly, the Ancelottis will accidentally shoot her and the mission will be failed. During the mission, Niko can hear Gracie screaming in the trunk. If she stops screaming, she may be dead. The player can, use the drive-by method to defend himself and Gracie, particularly aiming at the Ancelotti mobsters' heads, or the player can get out and kill the mobsters. The player can also just drive and ignore the pursuers, once they reach the North Holland area, the pursuers will stop. After Niko and Gracie safely arrive at the new safehouse, Packie comes out to watch Gracie, saying that Kate is looking after their mother, who is still upset about the death of her son and the mission is completed. Niko can also call Dwayne to send his goons to provide backup fire if they are inexperienced. Trivia * The mission is evidently linked to a mission in The Ballad of Gay Tony, "Ladies' Night", when Luis Fernando Lopez tracks down Gracie's whereabouts by following Patrick McReary's car from Meadows Park to the hostage's hideout in Leftwood, and then passing the information to the Ancelottis. * Gordon states that Gracie bit him when he was forcing Gracie into the car, but this is nearly impossible since firstly his hands were nowhere near her mouth at the time and secondly she had a gag in her mouth. * Failing the mission, allows the player to take the unique Vincent with a dark green paint-job. * After you complete the mission, if the player goes back to the car, Gracie will not be seen in the trunk. * Also after finishing this mission, the player cannot do friend activities with Packie until the following mission has been completed. * This is the final appearance of Gordon Sargent. * If you kill Gracie and still make it to the new safehouse, there will be an alternate scene. Packie will say that Gracie's neck broke and will tell Niko to control his driving. * When you arrive at the safehouse, If the player parks the car in a backward position, it will be in the opposite position in the ending cutscene of the mission. * After the mission, the car will still be at the safehouse for the player to take, although Gracie will not be in it. Video Walkthrough Navigation }} pl:She's a Keeper Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions